kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Princely Federation
The Princely Federation is a nation in south India. It borders The Dominion of India to the north, the Bharatiya Commune to the northeast, Portugal's colony of Goa to the west, Madras to the southeast and has a maritime boundary with the German Empire in the south. History With the revolution of 1925 occurring in the British homeland, the Empire collapsed and India entered a power vacuum which various factions raced to fill. The creation of a federal state in the south was more of an attempt by the local rulers to protect their lands and riches from the chaos rather than a pre-planned act of rebellion, but nevertheless, it proved a successful means of doing so. Over the course of the 1920s, the Federation managed to emerge as a stable nation and one in which each of the local princes and rajahs had a say in government. Unsurprisingly, tensions have arisen among the lowers classes of society about their exclusion from the political process in the Federation, and the rajahs increasingly believe that Bengalese syndicalist influences are behind these cries of unrest. By 1936 Princely Federation has asserted control peacefully and by force across the entire southern part of the subcontinent, but further expansion is limited by the other two major regional powers to emerge from the vacuum - the syndicalist Bharatiya Commune, and the loyalist Dominion of India. However, the current balance of power suits the ruling princes of the Federation for the moment, as it prevents aggressive behaviour lest the status quo collapses like a house of cards. Perhaps the one exception to the deadlock, however, is the island of Ceylon, which is currently in German hands. Many of the rajas feel that the island could all too easily act as a base for a new wave of Germanic colonial aggression into India, and this fear is not eased by the fact that Germany has already refused two offers by the Federation to buy the island. In 1936 the Princely Federation is, for the most part, an isolationist burgher republic, focused on promoting stability and trade in a troubled time. Politics & Parties The Princely Federation is an oligarchical elective monarchy, where the monarch, currently Nizam-al-Mulk (administrator of the realm) Osman Ali Khan of Hyderabad and a council of princes act as the parliament. The council serves an advisory as well as legislative role and can propose laws to the Nizam, who can then choose to either accept or reject them Military Army The Federation's army is the second largest on the sub-continent, just trailing behind the Bharatiya Commune. It is in poor condition, made up of soldiers serving under the various Princely States who are not used to working together under a single army. These soldiers originate from the armies of the various Princes and their loyalties may not be to the Federation as a whole. Navy & Air Force The Federation does not have either a standing navy or air force, which puts it at a significant disadvantage to their northern neighbours, the Dominion of India, who currently operates a small fleet of cruisers. Foreign Relations The Federation is the overlord of the province of Madras, which continues to maintain close ties with its master. The Princely Federation has no close allies to call upon in the case of war and maintains hostile relations with their only two neighbours, the Bharatiya Commune and Dominion of India. It has requested on two occasions to purchase the island of Ceylon from the Germans but has failed thus far in both attempts. Category:Countries Category:Asian countries